jonasbrothersfandomcom-20200213-history
Random Facts about Nick Jonas
''' nick jonas shirtless details 4.png nick jonas 3.jpg nick-jonas-shows-off-huge-muscles-for-jonas-brothers-out-feature-01.jpg nick-jonas.png nick jonas 2.gif nick jonas1.jpg nick jonas.jpg nick jonas 4.jpg ''' *He was raised in Wyckoff, New Jersey and homeschooled by his mother. *Nick is of Italian (from a great-grandfather), German, English, Irish, Scottish, Cherokee, and French-Canadian descent. *He has two older brothers, Kevin (born 1987), Joe (born 1989) and a younger brother, Frankie (born 2000). *Nick attended Eastern Christian High School in North Haledon, New Jersey. *Nick's favorite childhood book is Magic Tree House. *The first song Nick ever sang was a song from Peter Pan. *He was discovered when he was 6 years old and at the barber shop. *Nick Jonas began performing on Broadway before he was eight. *He had acted in several plays, including A Christmas Carol (in 2000 as Tiny Tim and Scrooge at eight), Annie Get Your Gun (in 2001 as Little Jake), Beauty and the Beast (in 2002 as Chip), and Les Misérables (in 2003 as Gavroche). After Les Misérables closed, he performed in The Sound of Music (as Kurt) at the Paper Mill Playhouse. *While working on Broadway, Jonas wrote a Christmas song with his father that was discovered by Columbia Records. Jonas was signed to the label as a solo artist in 2004. *His musically inclined siblings, Kevin and Joe, co-wrote a few songs with him that eventually led to the formation of their three-brother band, the Jonas Brothers. *The first theme park Nick ever visited was a Six Flags in 1997. *Nick's first major purchase was a Gameboy Advance. *Nick's favorite soda is Diet Pepsi. *Nick was inspired to play guitar from watching Fall Out Boy. *He owns a whopping 12 guitars. *He and his brother Joe Jonas sang "Joy to the World (A Christmas Prayer)," which became a hit on on Record & Radio's Christian Adult Contemporary Chart. *Nick Jona's celebrity crush is none other than the beautiful and talented Jessica Alba. *Nick's favorite sport is baseball, and he loves the New York Yankees and Derek Jeter. *Nick is a type 1 diabetic, which was diagnosed when he was on tour in 2005. *He has developed the Change for the Children Foundation. The organization has partnered with five different charities, their goal is to raise money and awareness for diabetes *What is his secret special talent? He can do one-handed cartwheels. *Nick has an interesting way of eating hamburgers. "My mom points out that I eat my hamburgers in a weird way - I eat all around the edges, in a circle, instead of eating them straight through." *Nick is also is a member of the National Youth Leadership Committee for the Ronald Reagan Centennial Celebration, along with Jordin Sparks, Genevieve Ryan, and Brodi Conover. *He's favorite drink at Starbucks is a Green Tea Frappuccino. *Besides having two other famous brothers - Joe and Kevin - they have a younger brother named Frank who is often referred to by fans as "Frank the Tank" or "Bonus Jonas." *He starred in the Disney series Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream, and appeared in the films Camp Rock and Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. *He dated singer and actress Miley Cyrus from June 2006 until December 2007. *The song "Wedding Bells" by the Jonas Brothers was written by Nick. It was rumored that the song was based on his past relationship with Cyrus who, at the time of the song's release,was engaged to Liam Hemsworth. *In 2009 Nick Jonas briefly dated fellow Disney star Selena Gomez after she appeared in the music video for the song "Burnin' Up" (performed by Jonas' band Jonas Brothers). *He formed the band Nick Jonas & The Administration, which released its first album in 2010. *He has also dated actress and singer Delta Goodrem from May 2011 through February 2012. *As of August 2013 he's dating Miss Universe Olivia Culpo whom he met at the 2013 Miss USA competition; he confirmed their relationship during an interview with Joan Rivers. *Nick's favorite car is an Escalade. *Nick's most prized possessions is an Olympic Gold Medal, his iPhone and his golf set. *In late October 2013, the Jonas Brothers put rumors to rest by announcing that they were breaking up. Earlier in the month, the pop group made headlines when they canceled their fall tour. *Jonas never lost his love of the theater and returned to Broadway in 2012 to replace Daniel Radcliffe and Darren Criss in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. *He began by starring in Disney Channel's TV movies Camp Rock (2008) and Camp Rock 2 (2010) with Demi Lovato. *Jonas later earned notable guest appearances on the short-lived Matthew Perry comedy Mr. Sunshine (2011), ABC's Last Man Standing(2011) and the Broadway drama Smash (2012). *In February 2012, he appeared in episode of Smash in the role of Lyle West, a young musician and television star backing a promising Broadway musical. *Nick Jonas' net worth is $18 million *He joined Demi Lovato on stage during select dates of the Neon Lights Tour and performed the songs Stop The World, Here We Go Again and Catch Me with her. *Some artists Nick has on his iPod are Maroon 5, Johnny Cash, The Animals, and The Rascals.